Galaxly
Description and Information Galaxy is a long-time member of the community, a former Moderator and the brother of the notorious AppleGeek01. Joining mid-April in 2014, he immediately started a name for himself as a builder and architect. A lust for relevance eventually led to him hack on two occasions, each which led to his ban from the server. Today, he remains distant from worldly affairs and maintains a policy of neutrality. History There's lots to say, so let's try and keep it brief. His name was originally HappyHelper1. He joined mid-Spring of 2014, joined the Vektan city of Leadric, and established it then as the "prettiest town on the server," per popular opinion. Needless to say, the city is ugly by today's standards. He participated in the Wither Incident and stole the Nether Star for himself, despite calls from Coolsurdy to turn it in given the illegal nature of the Wither spawn. After several uneventful weeks, Galaxly quit. He eventually returned and created Gondolin, which was abandoned after several attacks. At the time, The_Templars was the dominant superpower, and despite their peaceful approach, he grew hungry for some action and change. He conspired with lionfirebow of Oasis to bring them down. However, a scout from another server by the name of ashtonx777 joined. Intrigued, Galaxly convinced him to remain and fight against the Templars. They created the town of Dragonborn, and he supplied them. But the Templars feared the unexpected rise of Dragonborn and swiftly destroyed the fledgling nation. Dragonborn then collapsed shortly, but later reformed into Gallia. Still in league with them, Galaxly witnessed the Siege of Venice, the Defense of Almore, and the Burning of Adelaide. The last battle was a final straw for him, and he plotted against Gallia. But with the return of Alettic and Gaffy, he instead watched the war that followed. Galaxly helps foster several towns and nations, among them Kadavo, Valencia and Chesapeake. He creates Falkner. After being banned for hacks, he returned and built much of Alvarna with LeiLeiBallet. As a native Vektan, he inherits the nation of Vekta from the former President, but grows weary of neutrality. Vekta and Florence eventually unite. Looking for war, Galaxly creates the Sith_Empire and singlehandedly fights the Galactic_Republic, under the then Chancellor, Sphinx. He established the Rebel Alliance with Hoth (Betweentwolungs) and Shwon (Randall0208). Together, they force the Republic into a humiliating armistice. After, he returns to his sister's side, AppleGeek01, during her rise with the nation of Oranges, otherwise Arkstal. Blah, blah, blah. Second Gallian War. Supplying the Argos clan. Galaxly is banned a second time for his use of Chest ESP against a TRE vault, hoping to extend the war between TRE and Argos. Coolsurdy is sympathetic, but Galaxly requests a permanent ban in hopes of never returning. But: lol. He returns two years later after the server's new ownership commences a ban wipe. Maintaining neutrality, he remains with Kiksuya and builds Thelya singlehandedly. He goes inactive after realizing how life-sucking the server was. Ironically, he returns months later during the server revival on May 11th. Will he last any longer? Probably not. Let's hope not. Category:Players